Lost
by Ryleigh04
Summary: After all that life has done to her it finally happened...she broke...Caroline Leigh Spencer Benson Roberts Quatermaine Corinthos Alcazar had finally broken.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone…Don't worry I am still working on Double Life I'm just having the worst case of writers block ever! This is my take on Carly's breakdown. I started writing it when I first heard that she might be having one. Also Jason is very active in this story…I hate that he doesn't have his memory when Carly really needs him! This story takes place in the winter…just so you know! Please read and review!

Chapter 1

Lorenzo Alcazar sat furiously in his living room with the lights off waiting for his wife. He sat a little straighter as he heard the key turn slowly in the lock of the front door. Carly Alcazar slipped off her shoes at the front door and flipped on the light. She took off her coat and hung it in the front hall closet. She walked into the living room to pour herself a drink when she spotted her husband watching her. "Hey! You scared me. What are you doing up?"

"Just waiting for you darling." He said with barely contained fury.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked

"Why were you at Corinthos's." Lorenzo snarled

"Why are you having me followed?" Carly snapped

"Answer the question Carly." He said

"Michael had a nightmare. Sonny called me because Michael asked him to. Is that all right with you?" Carly asked accusingly

"Its almost 3 o'clock in the morning Carly. You got to Sonny's at 10:30." Lorenzo shouted, "I knew you couldn't stay away from him."

"Lorenzo will you listen to yourself?" Carly shouted back at him, "I got to Sonny's at 10:30, he filled me in on Michael's most recent nightmares and then we went up to talk with him. I laid with him until he fell asleep then Sonny and I talked."

"Yeah, you talked. Please Carly. You have been drooling after him since before we got married. I've just been to blind to see it."

"I don't think blind is the right word. Stupid is more like it." Carly snarled, "Sonny and I are over but we have two children. And one of them is going through a very rough time. I thought you understood that."

"What I understand is that you are still in love with your ex-husband." Lorenzo said

When Carly didn't say anything Lorenzo threw her a disgusted look and pointed at the front door. "Get out."

"What?" Carly asked

"I already had your things sent back to your apartment. You'll be getting the divorce papers in a few days." Lorenzo said harshly

Carly couldn't even find the strength to argue. She got her coat and shoes and left. She didn't feel like going back to an empty apartment so she made her way to Jakes. She sat at the bar and waited for Coleman to take her order, "Rum and Coke, hold the coke. And keep them coming."

Coleman hesitantly handed Carly her drink and watched as she threw it back and swallowed it quickly. At Carly's glare he quickly filled her glass. About 2 hours later Carly was falling down drunk. She had been muttering incoherently for a ½ hour. "Carly how about I call your husband to pick you up."

"Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying Coleman." Carly slurred, "I'm getting divorced. Lorenzo kicked me out."

"OK. Well then I'll call Sonny or Jason." Coleman said and picked up the phone.

"NO!" Carly shouted

"Let me call you a cab then." He said

"No. I can walk." Carly wobbled to her feet and stumbled to the door. She pushed it open and weaved her way out onto the street.

Coleman picked the phone back up and dialed Jason's number. Jason was sound asleep when his cell phone rang. He jerked awake, "Morgan."

"Jason, this is Coleman. I just thought you should know that Carly just left and she was drunker than I've ever seen her. She said she was going to walk but in her condition anything could happen." Coleman said

"Carly's married to Alcazar. Why don't you call him?" Jason asked

"She said he kicked her out. I tried to call her a cab but she left before I could. I just don't want her to get hurt so I called you." Coleman said

"OK. Thanks." Jason said and hung up.

"What was that?" Sam asked sleepily

"I have to go find Carly. Go back to sleep." Jason said.

He decided against calling Sonny. He would tell him in the morning. He called Carly's cell phone but didn't get an answer. It was starting to get light out as Jason walked around Port Charles. He checked all of her usual hiding places but didn't find her. Finally he got to her apartment and found her passed out in front of her door. He bent down to pick her up and carried her inside. He laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He sat in a chair next to the couch and turned on the TV. It wasn't until 10 am that Carly started to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and stared gratefully at the cup of coffee that Jason set in front her. "Thanks." She said and sat up and sipped her coffee. "How long have you been here?"

"Since I found you passed out in front of your door at about 6 this morning." Jason said, "What the hell happened Carly?"

"Lorenzo and I are getting a divorce." Carly said

"Yeah. Good. He wasn't any good for you." Jason said

Carly snorted, "Whatever. Look I'm fine Jason. You've done your good deed. You can go back and report to Sonny that Carly lost it again. Then go complain to Sam that you had to save me again and we'll all be fine and dandy."

"What's that supposed to mean Carly?" Jason asked

"Nothing." Carly sighed, "Thanks for all your help. Maybe I'll see you later when I come get Michael and Morgan." Carly walked out of the room and into her bedroom leaving Jason behind staring after her.

Carly paced around her bedroom getting undressed, "Why the hell is he pretending to care? He stopped caring about me the minute he lied about the paternity of Sam's baby. I don't need him. I don't need any of them. Sonny wants to forgive Charlotte for lying then that's just fine. I show them. I'll show everyone. Caroline doesn't need anyone. Caroline can do just fine on her own."

Carly got into the shower still muttering to herself.

Jason walked into Sonny's house slowly not really wanting to tell Sonny what he was thinking. "Hey man, did you get my message?"

"Yeah." Sonny said, "What happened? I didn't really understand what you were saying. You sounded kind of panicked, which is unusual for you."

"Coleman called me this morning at about 5:30 I guess. He said that Carly had just drank a bottle of rum by herself and then left."

"So why'd he call you. Why not call her husband." There was an obvious bite to Sonny's voice as he said husband.

"Apparently Alcazar and Carly are getting a divorce." Jason said

"Really. That didn't last long." Sonny said smugly

"That's not the point. I walked all around town and then I finally found her passed

out in front of her apartment door. I carried her in and put her on the couch and waited till she woke up." Jason started

"This is nothing new Jason. Carly gets pissed and drinks herself into a stupor. Why are you acting like it's a big deal." Sonny asked nonchalantly

"Because there is something seriously off with her. We were starting to make progress, you know, going back to the way we were before I lied to her. And she just blew me off. She told me to tell you that she lost it again and to complain to Sam that I had to save her again." Jason said

"Jason you aren't telling me anything new. Carly is always over dramatic when she's hung over." Sonny said

"Ok fine maybe that's true but she walked to the bedroom after essentially telling me to go the hell away. Well I followed her and listened at the door. She was muttering to herself. Sonny I really think that Carly is on the verge of a breakdown." Jason said finally expressing what he had been thinking about since he left Carly's.

"Jason I just saw her last night. And believe me she's fine. I would know more than anyone what the signs of a breakdown are." Sonny said

Before Jason could answer the doorbell rang. They heard Max answer it and a couple seconds later Carly walked in. "I'm here for the boys."

"Sure. I'll go tell Leticia to get them ready." Sonny said heading for the stairs

"No that's OK I'll do it." Carly said calmly. But Jason noticed that there was an odd glint in her eyes.

Carly walked up the stairs and into Michael's room. She smiled as she watched her boys playing together. "Hi guys. Mama's here."

"Ma-ma." Morgan said happily clapping his hands together at the site of her.

"Hey mom!" Michael said. He ran over to hug her but stopped short, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart. Why would you say that?" Carly asked

"You look different." Michael said

"Don't be ridicules honey." She bent down to pick up Morgan when Michael stopped her, "Michael, what are you doing?"

"Mom you look upset and I don't want to scare Morgan." Michael said

"You think I would hurt Morgan." Carly asked staring at her son

"Not but he can tell what people are feeling and I just don't think it's a good idea." Michael said

"Fine." Carly snapped, "I'm sure you don't want to come either. Why don't you have Charlotte or Reese or whatever her name is come over and play with you. I'm sure she won't scare my children."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Michael asked

"Oh nothing for you to worry about. The mother you want will be here shortly." Carly said

"Mom what are you talking about? You're my mom. You always will be. Morgan and I love you." Michael said

"But you won't live with me. You won't come and spend the day with me. Its OK Michael. Spend the day with your dad and Reese. I'll go and unpack at my apartment." Carly said and turned to go downstairs.

"Why are you back at the apartment?" Michael asked following Carly down the stairs causing Jason and Sonny to turn and stare.

"Lorenzo and I are getting a divorce." Carly said, "Goodbye Michael. I'll see you later."

Carly walked out without a backwards glance.

Michael turned to Sonny, "Something's wrong with mama dad."

"Why would you say that buddy?" Sonny asked

"She didn't call me Mr. Man. Just Michael and she was saying how she was sure we wouldn't want to be with her. She thinks that we want Agent Marshall to be our new mother. It was just really weird dad." Michael said

"You mom had a pretty tough night. She was probably just sad that you didn't want to go with her today." Sonny said.

Michael nodded and went back upstairs even though he didn't agree with his dad. When Michael left the room Sonny turned to Jason. "OK. Maybe there is something wrong with Carly."

That night Carly sat outside Sonny's house and glared into the kitchen as Sonny, Jason, Sam and Reese all sat at the kitchen table and ate dinner together. "Like one big happy family." Carly muttered to herself, "The lying bitch and the tramp with my husband and my best friend. We'll just having to do something about that."

Carly walked back to her apartment and the minute she shut the door she felt a violent rage come over her. She began to scream and cry. She smashed everything in sight. She got a knife out of the kitchen and slashed the couches, chairs, and pillows, even the walls. She picked up the fire poker from in front of the fireplace and began smashing the mirrors, the glass coffee table, the kitchen table, and the crystal on the bar. Blood was dripping from her hands and arms. She leaned against the wall and smeared her blood on it. She picked up the phone and called Bobbie. When the voice mail kicked in Carly spoke as if in a trance, "Hello my name is Caroline Benson. I heard from a woman named Ruby at Kelly's that you rented out rooms and I was wondering if you had any available. You can reach me at 555-7112. Thanks."

Carly hung up the phone. She walked through the glass back into her bedroom. She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and without warning slammed her arm into it. It shattered and the pieces sliced into her body. Dressed in only jeans and a t-shirt Carly made her way into the freezing winter night, her hair matted with blood and her body covered in gashes that dripped blood into the snow.

Meanwhile Bobbie replayed a message she got from Carly. She didn't understand what Carly was talking about. It didn't make any sense. Carly was talking like she didn't even know about her life. Was Carly pretending that she doesn't know who Bobbie is to try someway to get Sonny back? She decided to go check on her. When she got to Alcazar's she was coolly informed that Carly and Mr. Alcazar were getting a divorce and Carly could be found at her apartment. When she got to Carly's apartment she stopped short of knocking when she noticed that there was blood on the handle and the door was ajar. She pushed open the door and gasped at the site that greeted her. Bobbie quickly called the police. While she was waiting for the police she called Sonny. She knew that even though they were divorced Sonny still cared about Carly.

Sonny, Jason, Sam and Reese were all still sitting at the table having just finished their deserts when Marco walked in holding the phone. "Sir it's Bobbie. She sounds really upset."

Sonny took the phone, "Bobbie, is everything OK?"

"Sonny, something's wrong. I just came over to see Carly because I got a really weird message from her and there is blood all over her door and it was open. Her apartment is trashed. There is blood and glass everywhere. Oh god, what if she's dead!" Bobbie cried

"I swear to you we will find out what happened! Jason and I will be right over." Sonny promised

Jason looked alarmed at the urgency in Sonny's voice. Sonny nodded apologetically at the girls, "Jason and I have to go check on something. I don't know when we'll be back."

He and Jason left quickly. Reese glared after them, "What has Caroline done now."

"I don't know." Sam said, "Jason had to go find her this morning. She's just trying to start trouble again."

Sonny filled Jason in on what Bobbie said as they hurried to Carly's building. When they got there the police were already inside. Bobbie stood outside Carly's door, she was crying.

Jason felt his heart drop into his stomach, "Have they found her? Is she dead?"

**FEEDBACK**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonny filled Jason in on what Bobbie said as they hurried to Carly's building. When they got there the police were already inside. Bobbie stood outside Carly's door, she was crying.

Jason felt his heart drop into his stomach, "Have they found her? Is she dead?"

"I don't know. But just look at her apartment. Whoever took her must have had a hard time." Bobbie said sadly, "I know she put up one hell of a fight."

Jason crossed over the threshold. Once inside their eyes widened in alarm at what was left of Carly's home. Lucky saw them standing there and walked over. "She's not here and there's no sign of forced entry or exit for that matter. But there is obviously sign of a struggle of some sort."

"Do you know if this is her blood?" Sonny asked

"We are having it analyzed right now. We have found some fingerprints but no match other than Carly's yet. Some of the guys are talking to her neighbors right now." Lucky pointed towards a few officers we were shaking hands with an older couple and walked over to Lucky. "They didn't see anything. They said they thought they heard her screaming and the glass breaking but they aren't really sure."

"Why didn't they call the police?" Lucky asked annoyed

"They said they did." Jesse said

Before Lucky could say anything Jack, a rookie, called to him from inside Carly's bedroom. Sonny and Jason followed Lucky. When they all stood before the bathroom mirror he spoke, "There's writing on it. The mirror was smashed right in the middle but you can still make out the writing."

"What does it say?" Sonny asked

"Goodbye Carly." Jack answered slowly pointing out the letters.

At Bobbie's shout of joy followed by horror the four men ran out to the living room and stopped short at what they saw. Carly stood in front of them; her hair was matted with blood, her lips were blue from the cold and her wide brown eyes looked crazed as they stood out against her pale complexion. Blood and bruises surrounded the gashes that covered her body. She looked around confused, "What are you doing here?" She addressed the group at large.

"Carly?" Bobbie asked

"Yes mama?" Carly answered

"What happened to you?" Bobbie asked

"Nothing. I'm fine." Carly said

"Lets get her to the hospital." Sonny said

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to finish up here first." Lucky said

Carly stood still in a daze as though she had no idea what was happening. She barely flinched when Jason picked her up and carried her out to the car with Sonny and Bobbie following behind.

Carly was almost finished being checked by a doctor when Lucky arrived. "How is she?" He asked Sonny and Jason who were standing outside her door.

"Just a few stitches on her forehead. The rest of the cuts are shallow and just needed to be cleaned." Sonny said, "From what Bobbie said she looks a lot worse than she is."

"Has she said who attacked her?" Lucky asked

"She hasn't said a word since we left the apartment. She's barely even moved." Jason said

"Oh." Lucky said

"Why?" Sonny asked

"Because all the blood on the walls is hers. The fingerprints are hers." Lucky started

"What are you saying Lucky?" Sonny asked

"I think Carly did this herself." Lucky answered

"You can't be serious?" Sonny said

"I've gone over all the options but if you combine what the neighbors said to the damage and our evidence it makes sense." Lucky answered, "I mean she is a Spencer. We do have fairly violent tempers occasionally."

"I can't believe that Carly would hurt herself like that." Jason said

"Did you listen to the message she left Bobbie? In that state I believe she could have done anything." Lucky said

"What was the message?" Sonny asked

Lucky pulled Bobbie's phone out of a plastic evidence bag. "We were checking it for voice recognition to make sure that it actually was Carly and it is." He handed the phone to Sonny. When Sonny had finished listening to it he handed it to Jason who also listened with a confused expression on his face.e handed to He

Bobbie followed Tony quickly out of Carly's room temporarily distracting Sonny and Jason from the phone message. "When can I take her home Tony?" She asked

"I don't know." Tony said as he walked to the nurses desk with the group following behind him.

"Why not? Isn't she ok?" Sonny asked

"Physically, yes. Mentally I'm not so sure." Tony said

"So what are you going to do?" Jason asked

"I want her to have a psychological evaluation. We need to make sure that she is no longer a danger to herself or to others before we make any more decisions." Tony said

"And if she is a danger to herself?" Lucky asked

"Most likely she'll have to be committed." Tony answered

"NO!" Bobbie and Sonny shouted together, "Carly will die if she has to go back to Shadybrook." Sonny said

"We don't even know what her current state of mind is yet. Lets wait until after her evaluation before we discuss treatment options." Tony said

Dr. Mathers came off the elevator and walked towards Tony, "Dr. Jones?"

"Yes?" He answered

"I'm Dr. Mathers. You called for an evaluation of one of your patients." She said

"Yes, Carly Alcazar. Room 331." Tony said, "If you want to go ahead and talk with her I'll be right in after I file this paperwork."

After Dr. Mathers walked away Sonny turned to Jason, "Call Justice right now. We need him here."

Before Jason could question him Dr, Mathers came running back out towards them, "She's not there!"

"What?" Bobbie shouted, "Where is she?"

"I'll call hospital security. " Tony said at the same time as Jason and Sonny ran for the elevator.

They searched for the rest of the day but couldn't find her. Finally Sonny and Jason both ended up back at Sonny's mansion where Reese and Sam were waiting for them.

"Any news on Carly?" Sam asked

"Nothing since she ran away from the hospital." Jason said

"I should have seen this coming!" Sonny said thrusting a hand through his hair.

"Sonny there was no way for you to know that Carly was going to lose it." Reese said in an attempt to be soothing.

"She's my wife. I should have paid more attention." Sonny practically

Jason and Sam exchanged glances at the look on Reese's face when Sonny called her his wife. The phone rang and Sonny went to answer it. Sonny had just picked it up to answer it when a shot was fired right into the base of the phone. Ric who was on the other end heard the shot and immediately called the police.

"No calls tonight." Carly said in a deadly soft voice holding the gun steady as she pointed it as the phone.

FEEDBACK


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No calls tonight." Carly said in a deadly soft voice holding the gun steady as she pointed it as the phone.

"Carly!" Sonny said, "Where have you been?"

"What do you care?" Carly spat, "You have her dead best friend. What do you need her for?"

"Carly--…" Jason started

"SHUT UP!" Carly screamed, "All of you shut up!"

"Carly just put the gun down." Sonny said calmly

"Sorry, She can't do that. This is has to end today." Carly said still in the same eerily calm voice

"What's going to end today Carly?" Jason asked

"The lies." Carly answered

"Nobody lied Caroline." Reese said

"Shut the fuck up." Carly screamed at her, "You lied you stupid bitch. Sonny lied, Jason lied, Sam lied, you're all liars and it stops today."

Carly began to pace the room waving the gun wildly as the other four stood still in their same positions, "Why can you forgive Charlotte for lying to us all and coming here to steal my life? How can you forgive her for spending more time trying to get you into bed then finding our son? How can you forgive her for that and not forgive Carly?" She glared at Sonny but gave him no chance to respond before she turned her glare to Jason, "And you! How could you lie to her? You were the one person that she would never have guessed could hurt her like that. How could you?"

She turned back to Reese, "You were best friend. You were closer to me than a sister. I watched your head go through the glass. I saw the paramedics try to resuscitate you. I went to your funeral. I cried because I knew it was my fault. But you, how could you do this to me? Believe me you will be very sorry you ever did that to me."

Sonny watched as Carly's eyes glazed over and she took aim, "No!" He shouted but it was to late she already fired, not once but three times.

When he opened his eyes Reese was still standing unharmed, as were Jason, Sam and himself. Carly had shot the pictures on his desk. The ones that they had taken at Christmas per Michael's request. To an outsider they looked like a perfectly happy family.

Carly stood shaking with tears running down her cheeks. She kept trying to fire the gun but it had run out of bullets. "It ends today. The lies are over." She kept repeating this like a mantra. Sonny walked over, "Carly baby, give me the gun OK. We are going to get you what you need."

Carly kept muttering under her breath but she allowed Sonny to take the gun out of her hand. He tossed it to Jason who wiped it down and threw it in Sonny's desk drawer.

Sonny framed Carly's face with his hands, "Carly? Please talk to me. Say something."

Carly twisted her face out of his hands, "Carly is dead. My name is Caroline." She spat.

Just then Ric came bursting in followed by 4 police officers, "Sonny I heard the shots! Is anyone hurt?"

"Ric get the cops out of here. No one is hurt." Sonny said

"Sonny! How can you say that? Carly clearly needs help." Reese said

"Carly shot at you?" Ric asked incredulously

"No she was shooting at the pictures." Sonny explained

"I'm sorry Sonny we still have to take her in." Mac said

As soon as he moved towards Carly to handcuff her she started screaming and thrashing. Jesse and Jack moved forward to hold her steady. They carried her out to the police car so they could give her a sedative and take her to the PCPD.

"No! Mac! Don't take her. She needs help and I can give it to her." Sonny said.

"I'm sorry Sonny. We have to take her in. Come down to the station and we can figure something out." Mac said

Mac walked out leaving Ric standing with Sonny and Jason and the girls. "Sonny, I am so sorry. I didn't know it was Carly. I thought you got attacked."

"Its fine Ric. Just listen; you cannot let them commit Carly to any kind of an institution. She would kill herself if she had to stay there." Sonny said

"I'll do what I can but I don't know what I'll be able to do with Durant around." Ric said

Ric left quickly to go to the police station. "We have to get down there and figure something out." Sonny said to Jason

"Do you want me to call Justice?" Jason asked

"Lets wait and see if Ric can handle it and if not then we'll call him." Sonny answered, "Look Reese why don't you go home and I'll call you tomorrow. I need time to figure out what's going on with Carly."

Jason pulled Sam into a hug and whispered to her that he would meet her at home and she and Reese left together. Jason and Sonny left quickly after that. At the police station they ran into Ric who was sitting at desk filling out some paperwork. "Where's Carly?" Sonny demanded

"In the interrogation room." Ric started to continue but before he could finish Sonny and Jason ran past him. Carly was sitting in the chair facing the door. She sat still as glass, her eyes wide but unseeing with tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with her?" Jason asked Jesse who was sitting on the corner of the table. Sonny ignored the other two men and went other and knelt next to Carly. He whispered something to her that neither Jason nor Jesse could hear.

"She's heavily sedated." Jesse explained, "We gave her a mild one when we got in the squad car but when we got here she was trying to cut her wrists on the corner of the desk so we had to up the dosage."

"Carly? Jason and I are going to find out how to get you out of here. We'll be right back." Sonny said to Carly even though she made no admission that she even heard him.

They walked out of the interrogation room and back over to where Ric was sitting. Ric looked up with a regretful expression on his face, "I'm sorry Sonny. We can't release her. She has to be committed. If not to ferncliffe then to Shadybrook. Mac was considering releasing her into your custody but then she tried to slash her writs and we can't risk her trying to shoot someone else."

"Ric I can't take her there. Last time Carly was in Shadybrook Faith was having her drugged and Alcazar was brainwashing her. I can't take her there." Sonny said

"I don't know what to do then." Ric said, "What happened anyway? Why is she acting like this?"

"I don't know." Sonny said, "At first she was just acting a little strange but then she completely trashed her apartment, she had cuts all over her body and she left Bobbie this message about Ruby telling her that Bobbie rented rooms at Kelly's and she wanted to rent one."

"What about tonight?" Ric asked

"She just showed up at the house and shot the phone. It was really weird because she won't respond to the name Carly and she was talking in the third person." Sonny said

"Except when Reese referred to her as Caroline. Then when she talked about their high school and going to Charlotte's funeral it was 'I' and 'me' again." Jason added

"We just need a plan." Sonny said, "I can take care of her. I just need a chance."

"If you promise to keep her at your house and don't let her get out I'll tell Mac that you and Jason decided to personally transport her to Shadybrook. But your going to have to make sure that if anyone calls for Carly while she's at "Shadybrook" that they tell them she's not allowed any phone calls or visitors." Ric said quietly

"All right just get her out of here." Sonny said

Ric went to talk to Mac and explain to him that Sonny and Jason were taking Carly to Shadybrook.

**FEEDBACK**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mac agreed reluctantly. He did is as a personal favor Carly. He would probably never forget the sight of her trying to slash her wrists or the look in her eyes. He really never liked Carly but had always admired her strength and character.

Sonny sat in the limo with Carly curled up next to him. Jason had gone to shadybrook to make "arrangements" for Carly's "stay". A few minutes before Carly had started muttering. Ric had said that the sedatives were starting to wear off and she should be able to speak more clearly soon.

"Carly, honey. Please answer me." Sonny pleaded softly in Carly's ear.

"She said I'm not allowed to talk to you." Carly answered slowly

"Who said that?" He asked

"Caroline." She whispered as her eyes closed.

Sonny stared as Carly fell asleep. He could hardly believe that this was his wife. The Carly he knew could never be broken and the woman curled up against him was in so many pieces it would take a miracle to make her whole again. It didn't take long for the limo to pull up in front of Sonny's house. Max came around to open the door. He moved to pick up Carly but Sonny said, "No. I'll get her."

He carried Carly in to the house and up to his bedroom. The house might be different but the bed was the same. He laid her on what he used to refer to as her side. The agitated look on her face seemed to settle the moment he laid her down. She appeared calm and sunk in to the pillows apparently in a deep sleep.

Sonny went back downstairs to wait for Jason, stopping only to check on the boys but Michael and Morgan were fast asleep. He sat in the chair by the fire after pouring himself a glass of scotch. Jason walked in a few minutes later. He pointed up the stairs, "Carly asleep?"

Sonny nodded but said, "That's not Carly. My Carly wouldn't break this easily. She wouldn't give in without one hell of a fight."

"You saw what she did to her apartment. I'd say she already had that fight." Jason said calmly even though his own heart was breaking at the sight of his best friend in so much pain.

"She is the strongest person I know and I'm killing her." Sonny ran a hand over his face.

"You're not killing her. Every person has a breaking point and even though its hard to believe Carly reached hers." Jason said rationally

"I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her. But you know this. How many times has she pulled me back from the edge? Aside from you she's been the only one to pull me back when I sunk so low I thought I would never see the light again." Sonny stood up and walked over to where Carly had shot the pictures. He picked one up and stared at it through the broken glass of the frame.

Jason looked over at Sonny, "Then you are going to have to return the favor. Carly's at the point where she can't fight for herself anymore so we have to do it for her."

"We?" Sonny asked

"She's my best friend. I won't let her go without a fight." Jason said simply

And just like that Sonny smiled, "Good. I'm going to need all the help I can get." He began to pace, "We need to make sure no one finds out she's here."

"I already took care of Shadybrook and Bobbie and everyone at the PCPD thinks that's where she at." Jason answered, "But what about Ric, Sam and Reese?"

"Ric won't say anything. If you tell Sam not to say anything I'm sure she won't and I know that Reese wouldn't either so I think were OK." Sonny said

The next afternoon by 2:00 Carly still wasn't awake and Sonny began to worry. He sent Jason to find out what kind of sedatives they used on Carly but he wasn't back yet. He sat next to the bed watching Carly sleep. He brushed a few strands of hair that were over her eyes back behind her ear. There was a soft knock at the door and Jason opened the door softly. "Is she awake yet?"

"No, not yet. The doctor has already been here and examined her. He said just let her sleep" Sonny said, "What was the sedative that they used?"

"It was just a real mild one, kind of like a Tylenol PM." Jason said

"So why isn't she awake yet?" Sonny asked

"I called our doctor he told me the same thing he told you. Let her sleep. He said that its not even about the sedative anymore. Her body is so exhausted that it shut it self down pretty much. He said if she's not awake by tonight to call him back." Jason answered

"All right well I guess I'm going to go to the warehouse and get some files to bring here to work. Can you stay here in case she wakes up?" Sonny asked

"No problem." Jason and Sonny walked downstairs. Sonny left and Jason turned on the TV for a little bit.

About an hour after Sonny left Reese showed up. "Hey Jason! Where's Sonny?"

"He's at the warehouse getting some files." Jason said

"Oh. I though he said he wasn't going to go in to work today." Reese said

"He's just getting some work to do at home while he's taking care of Carly." Jason answered

"What!" Reese practically shouted, "Why would he take care of Carly? Ric said you took her to Shadybrook!"

"Uh, Sonny didn't tell you?" Jason asked, "He's going to take care of Carly here. You and Sam were going to be the only ones who know she's here aside from the guards. He was supposed to tell you earlier."

"Well he didn't." Reese said angrily, "I can't believe you two are that stupid! Carly need professional help. She's obviously dangerous not to mention crazy. She needs to be committed!"

"No!" Sonny shouted from the doorway.

"Sonny you can't be serious. Carly needs the kind of help that you can't give her." Reese tried to explain.

"Carly should have had be committed on numerous occasions but she didn't. I'm going to help her like she helped me. I just need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone that she's here." Sonny said

Reese looked like she was about to argue, "I don't like this but fine, I won't say anything."

Later that evening Sam showed up to see Jason, "I got your message. Here's your bag." She handed him a duffle bag, "You moving out?" She said jokingly.

"I'm going to stay here for a few days. Leticia is still out of town and with Carly being here I figured Sonny can use all the help he can get. I thought you were bringing stuff to." Jason said

"I did but I was just joking about the leaving thing." Sam smiled at him

He smiled back, "Thanks."

"So how's she doing?" Sam asked

"She still hasn't woken up yet." Jason answered

"That's not good. Did you call the doctor?" She asked

"Yeah, he said that its normal. He body just needs time to regroup."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Sam said

Reese was sitting on the couch when Jason and Sam walked in. "Sonny's in the kitchen making Carly's favorite dinner." She answered their unasked question with a bite in her tone.

"Did she wake up?" Jason asked

"No." Reese shrugged, "I guess he's hoping that she'll wake up in time for dinner and be all normal again."

Sam went and sat down next to Reese while Jason walked back to the kitchen, "Bitter much?"

Reese smiled lightly, "Yeah I suppose I am. Its just that I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Sam asked

"Their relationship. They rip each other to shreds but they keep coming back for more." Reese said, "It's the most unhealthy complicated relationship that I have ever seen."

"That's true love for you." Sam said, "I don't say this to hurt you or anything and you know that Carly isn't my favorite person but honestly I think she's it for him. Jason said that Sonny once compared his and Carly's relationship to a drug addicts addiction to his drug of choice. For Sonny and Carly fighting is like breathing. They are each other's oxygen, through the good and the bad. They might stray for a while but they always come back."

"Wow." Reese said, "That was honest."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Sam said simply, "Now I've warned you and when he goes back to Carly at least I can say that I tried to stop you."

Reese laughed, "Thanks, I think."

Jason walked out of the kitchen followed by Sonny who was carrying a tray of food. "I'm going to go see if I can wake Carly up and get her to eat. You guys can help yourself to the other food. I only made enough spaghetti for Carly but there's plenty of food in the refrigerator." He made is way up the stairs. He wasn't gone for more than a minute when they heard a crash and Sonny's shout, "Carly! NO!"

Jason bolted up the stairs quickly followed by Sam and Reese. They stopped short just inside Sonny's bedroom. The bed was empty but there stood Carly on the balcony ledge with Sonny standing on the ground next to her pleading with her to get down.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone…I know this is pretty short but it will get longer soon! I promise…I already have things set up for a sequel…PLEASE R&R!   
Chapter 5 

Jason, Reese and Sam tentatively moved closer to where Carly and Sonny stood. Carly was crying, her tears silently rolling down her cheeks. "Please Sonny just go away and let me do this."

"No Carly. I cannot lose you! Michael and Morgan need you." Sonny pleaded with her, "Just come down and lets talk about this."

"I can't." Carly cried, "She doesn't want me to talk to you. If I jump she can't hurt you anymore."

"You let me worry about her Carly." Sonny said.

"Just let me do this one last thing for you. OK?" Carly asked sadly

"You'll hurt me if you jump." Sonny countered, "I need you here with me. I love you Carly."

Carly laughed evily, "You don't know the meaning of love." It was clear that Carly was reverting back into Caroline, "You never deserved her love."

Reese who had been watching silently spoke up, "Caroline?"

"Yeah?" Carly spat, "What the hell do you want?"

"I just want to talk." Reese said, "Why are you doing this to Carly?"

"She needs protecting." Carly said, "All you people do is hurt her. She's forgotten who she is and I'm here to remind her."

"But your not helping her when she almost jumps off a balcony." Reese argued

"She's forgotten how to fight. You people have destroyed her. Each one of you is killing her very very slowly. And I won't allow it." Carly hopped down from the ledge and collapsed right into Sonny's arms.

Sonny watched as Carly tossed and turned a few hours later. Every so often she would mutter something incoherent. He ran a hand over his eyes. She was getting worse. He wanted so desperately to help her but he didn't know how. He promised not to have her committed but after what happened today he began to second guess his decision. Was he hurting Carly more by keeping her here. Wherever Carly was concerned he always felt this overwhelming need to protect her. He wanted to be her hero again.

"Sonny." Reese called softly from the doorway. "I'm ready for our date."

"What?" Sonny looked confused, "Oh. I forgot."

He walked out into the hallway and softly closed the door so he wouldn't wake up Carly. Reese glared at him. "You promised to take me to the No Name 2 weeks ago."

"I know Reese but Carly wasn't sick then. She needs me." Sonny said annoyed with her.

"She's fine. Jason is here and he'll watch her. You deserve some time to relax." Reese smiled convincingly

"I won't be relaxed." Sonny argued, "I'll just be thinking about Carly. I know what she's going through and it kills me to know that the strongest woman I have ever met in my life is going through that hell. Where you don't know the difference between illusion and reality. Where you just want it all to end and would sell your soul to the devil himself if he could make the pain go away."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone Sonny." Reese put and hand on his cheek and tried to kiss him but he turned away.

"I wasn't alone. I had Carly. She's always been there for me. I won't let her down." Sonny said firmly, "If you want we can go downstairs and I'll whip us up something to eat."

Reese and Sonny made their way downstairs and Carly backed away from the door. The dream she had felt so real. It was like a piece to the puzzle was coming closer and closer to her. If she could only remember what had happened that day then she might be able to wake up from this nightmare. But how was she going to get out of here? Sonny and Jason watched her like a hawk. Carly scrambled to the closet where Sonny kept some spare cash in a lock box. She grabbed about $2000 and stuffed it in her pocket. She also found her old passport that Sonny had stored there with his own. Carly heard footsteps coming closer to the door. She bolted to the window and climbed out. In her hast she forgot to put back the lock box. She climbed out on to the tree and slowly shimmied down the trunk and once her feet touched the ground she bolted not stopping when she heard Sam call her name through the open window.

Sam watched for a moment as Carly bolted into the woods. She ran quickly down the stairs and out towards the front door shouting for Sonny and Jason. They met her just as she was opening the door with Reese following behind.

"What are you shouting about Sam?" Jason asked

"Carly ran away. She climbed out the window and ran into the woods." Sam said quickly as she ran outside.

"Shit." Sonny said, "I forgot to put someone outside the window. Go tell all the guards and get everyone on it."

Sam nodded and ran down to the gatehouse to tell the guards. Sonny turned to Jason, "We've got to find her. If someone sees her they'll know that she's not at Shadybrook."

"How far could she get?" Jason asked, "She doesn't have any money."

Sonny's eyes got really wide and he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. Jason followed and stopped just behind Sonny. He rifled through the lock box quickly. "There's at least $2000 missing and she took her old passport."

"So she could be anywhere especially if she still has Alcazar's credit cards." Jason said

"All right, I'll go to the airport and you go and check all her spots and the train station." Sonny said

Reese waited until Sonny and Jason had left before she walked into Sonny's bedroom. She saw a piece of paper sitting on the bedside table. She noticed it was in Carly's handwriting. Reese looked up from it quickly. She knew where Carly was.

**FEEDBACK**


End file.
